demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Michiko Tsukino
Michiko Tsukino is a daughter of Hecate.Michiko's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 694. Appearance Michiko has small dark brown eyes and black shoulder-length hair. She's 5 foot three inches, and has pale skin with a few freckles. Her body is fairly weak compared to other demigods. Personality Michiko doesn't talk very much, though she will speak up for things that she strongly believes in. When she does talk, however, her tone is no-nonsense, emotionless, and straight to the point. She also has a strange fascination with chemistry, as her father was a geochemist. She's an introvert, prefering to spend time in her room reading chemistry books than to go outside. She's also very curious, and wants to know more about the world. Michiko also has very bad situation awareness. If she's reading a book or doing an experiment, almost nothing will distract her. She's walked straight into an archery range before. Biography Michiko lived with her father from birth for 12 years, though he never told her she was a demigod. Two years after Michiko's birth, her father met her stepmother, and he and her stepmother had two children, a girl named Helen and a boy named Levi. Michiko's stepmother at first didn't like Michiko, but grew to love her and became a mother figure to Michiko. Michiko's stepsiblings also more or less got along with her, and the family lived a nice, ordinary life until Michiko's scent became too strong for monsters to ignore. On Michiko's last day of 7th grade, a lamia chased her on her walk home from school. Michiko ran into the house and slammed the door behind her, telling her stepmother that a monster was chasing her. Her stepmother opened the door, and said that the only thing she could see was a middle-aged woman. The lamia pounced on Michiko's stepmother, and Michiko shut the door right before the lamia reached the doorstep. Of course, the lamia broke down the door and attacked anyway. Michiko's stepmother was killed by the lamia, and Michiko ran away as fast as she could. The lamia chased Michiko, and eventually cornered her in the bathroom. Michiko collapsed and wished for something to save her, and a wall grew out of the ground in front of her, blocking the lamia. By the time the wall had almost worn down, Michiko's science teacher, Mr. Martinez, a satyr, had come over to help and had killed the lamia. She called out to Michiko and told her to lower the wall, and Michiko did. Michiko's teacher explained to her who she was, and at first, Michiko didn't believe her. Michiko's father was a scientist, and scientists didn't believe in dieties. But once Michiko realized that no other explanation fit the situation, she decided to comply with Mr. Martinez and follow him to Camp Half-Blood. Mr. Martinez Iris-Messaged Michiko's father to let him know, and Michiko left for Camp Half-Blood. After seeing her stepmother die, Michiko became very quiet. She didn't reach out to anybody at Camp Half-Blood, even her siblings. Eventually, Lou Ellen took pity on her and started to teach her how to do magic. However, it soon became clear that Michiko's magic worked slightly differently than other Hecate children's, so Lou Ellen gave up. Michiko began studying her magic, learning through experimentation. She discovered that she could transform almost any non-magical chemical substance into another shape or form (eg turning water into water vapor, or pulling iron out of the ground to form a weapon), though she needs raw material to use the magic. She continued practicing, and became more or less proficient. Fatal Flaw Very closed off, always tries to do everything and save everyone on her own. Abilities & Items Powers Transmutation alchemy: Michiko can transform any non-magical substance into something else, but she has to have enough material to make what she wants to make. She can't make a wall out of a pebble, or a cup out of a little piece of glass, etc. Weapons A two foot long Celestial bronze katana with no name. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Her knowledge of chemistry Transmutation alchemy Weaknesses Horrible people skills Doesn't like to talk unless necessary Really bad situation awareness when she's doing experiments or reading Mist manipulation is weak compared to her siblings' Likes & Dislikes Likes Chemistry Alone time Studying/reading Experiments Dislikes Loud people Violence Trivia She was created on May 8, 2015 and was accepted by Sunny on May 9, 2015. She was born in Millbourne, Pennsylvania. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Hecate campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pi's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus